sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
HEROES RP 1: Demonic Revival! Return of the Blacklust Clan
Plot From a far off Galaxy, a woman by the name of Shiori who was cast away from her home kingdom on the crimes of corruption. During her escape she managed to gain knowledge of a massive power source, that being The Power of Chaos. Gathering forces from other planets, Shiori makes her move by planting her Kingdom Sphere in the center of the Mobian Sea. With multipule sightings and reports of violent actions all over the planet all hopes lie on the HEROES on thier 25th and true 1st Mission Characters HEROES Operatives Markus the Technohound (Apollo) Aqua the Dragoness (Apollo) Charlot The Koala (AU) Ravoka the Wolf (R67) Sam the rabbit (S.T.R) Other/Side Heroes Villain Shiori Malvactor (Apollo) Other Villains Saren Arterius (Saren) Mars The Lightning Wolf (Saren) Rules # Major and All RP Rules Apply # Dont Hijack the Plot this counts for Heroes AND Villains # Im serious, this RP has a planned villian and somewhat of a Planned outcome. Please dont hijack. # Please dont Start Drama # PLEASE Dont let people fall behind # For the HEROES Characters, they all either know or somwhat know each other already Roleplay Chapter 1: HEROES Unite -HEROES HQ- Outside of the HQ, Markus had set up a cook out for everyone and their guests. Food was made for everyone on the team and more, epecially for those with certian tastes. A grey koala enters the room, looking at the... whatever Markus made. Half of her left ear was torn off from an explosion, and is wearing a black suit with orange stripes. On her right hand, she wears a prosethetic where here arm was also blown off from an explosion. "What's up here?" Charlot spoke with an Australian accent. "That's a dish that scans space." said Markus handing her a plate. "Its for commuicatons to the Ark and other space stations. With it we could try and have construction up in space for a secondary HQ" "Ah, I see." Charlot said. 'Hopefully....everything's as quiet as its telling me it is" "Alright, mate." Charlot said, and leaves the room Charlot walks back into her room, thinking about a lot of things. '-With the Villians-' Little did he know, that in the deepest part of space, something dark and dangerous was approaching the planet, and it had plans of shaking the foundations of it, and for all of it's people. . "Heh... So it looks like nothing is happening. Might as well reactivate my H.A.D.E.S cannon." A yellow lynx said as he, along with a wolf, were in a control room, the Lynx typing away on a holographic computer screen and keyboard, in an orbital satellite that looked to be space debris. But as we all know, looks can be deceiving. "When will the cannon be operational again?" The wolf asked the Lynx. "I would have to say in about twenty four hours unless we want this station to be detected by scanners of some sort." The Lynx replied to the wolf's question. Just as he said that, something large and round is seeing heading towards the planet. Around it was a purple light that made it look like a comet. "The fuck is that!" Mars and Saren shouted as they saw the object heading towards the planet. "Might as well trace its trajectory and recover it before anyone else does. "Mase said. "yeah... Agreed" Saren said as he traced the trajectory and where it was going to land. The object smashes through the weapon that was spoken of before damaging it greatly before falling into the Mobian Sea "Fucking hell! I'm activating the satellite cannon's auto repair sequence! In the meantime.. Both of us are going to find that meteor and it looks like it landed in the Mobian Sea." Saren said, pissed off as the meteor damaged his hades cannon. "Alright then." Mars stated excitedly as he and Saren went to the hangar and got inside a sleek spaceship with the appearance of a submarine fused together with a TIE interceptor and took off towards the Mobian Sea in pursuit of the meteor. In the middle of the sea, the purple glow seems to be growing bigger.....and bigger...as something, a dome, begins to rise. "Um.. Saren, why are we heading towards the dome thingy?" Mars asked in a slightly panicked tone. "That thing crashed into my fucking space cannon! Somebody must of been piloting it. I'm going to get access to the dome and find out why! Maybe even kill the asshole piloting the rock if the answer proves unsatisfactory to me." Saren said in an angry tone as he set the ship into hover mode and attempted communications with what he believed to be a ship. "Whoever is inside that dome better have a good reason for almost destroying my satellite cannon! I was going to use it on Soleanna later today!" Saren said through a comms device. As soon as the Dome Rose up, it started to light up inside showing a Castle Like city inside, "What the fuck!?" Mars and Saren said at the same time. "This is so fucked up... Maybe we should explore it a bit once the barrier goes down. The dome opens up a small doorway and for them to walk on. On the ither side there was a rather dark looking male in green armor. Mars and Saren disembark from their ship and walk through the doorway. "Holy shit this place is huge." Mars said. "Yep, but that doesn't excuse poor piloting skills. They hit my space cannon when I was about to blow up a thorn in my side!" Saren angrily stated. "On the contrary, your puny weapon was just in the way of our route. As we caluated months ago" said the figure who had just appeared behind them "Au contraire, that satellite cannon has been there for more than it took you to calculate your space route, and now you cost me the best way to annihalate a group of pests! So unless you have a way to eliminate these pests, whatever your little plan is, it will fail and whoever is the head honcho of this place will be looking forward to a not so nice form of eviction." Saren warned in an annoyed tone of voice. "Hmmmmmm, Im detecting a small trace of darkness inside of this life form. Come with me all of you, if you want to see our Empress, and take a tour of our castle town." he said putting his arms behind his back, sliding his way back into the dome* "Might as well go see this empress of yours. Maybe I'll finally get an explanation for someone running into my space satellite." Saren said.. "Mars... Where did you get that generator and why are you eating it?" Saren asked, weirded out by Mars' eating habits. "I got it from a storage room in the ship, and i'm eating it because I'm hungry and it generates electricity." Mars stated plainly. As he stood on the road, it moved both him and Saren across many routes and junctions. "As you can see, our empire/capital is filled with moving sidewalks, making traveling by foot go by smoother, now, what is you name sir?" "My name is Saren... The one with the strange eating habits is Mars" Saren spoke, introducing himself and Mars. "So who is this empress, and why is she on this dust ball of a planet." "We are almost there, dont ruin your trousers now, boy" he said as they were moved to the Palace gates "Why would I do that? I'm positive that this empress of your isn't that scary compared to what I have seen." Saren said in a genuinely curious tone. "You mean like that time where you strangled someone with a turkey leg? Speaking of which... How the fuck is that even possible?" Mars asked. "... That, brother dear is a secret." Saren said in a playful tone. "Just because I have a space weapon, and I'm a homicidal asshole doesn't mean I can't have fun." "Here we are, the throne room. Now I do ask you all, dont try any funny business towards our Empress...the last one who did it....he was given a job that suits his foolishness.. " he said guiding them to her. "M'lady.....these fine aliens are the people who owned that eyesore of a object they had in our flight path" "So this is tho one who ruined my chance to blow a certain group of nuisances straight down to hell along with that annoying city?...and my gun is not an eyesore, it's a doomsday weapon!" Saren said in an exasperated tone. "You would do well to bow down you furry lifeform." she said sitting in the darkness. Saren bows, with a strange grin on his face. "Humph, I may hate bowing. But you seem different from the rest of the herd." "Um, Saren. Why are you bowing? I thought you hated bowing to anyone." Mars asked. "Correction, I hate bowing down to those who are weak and think to hold power. This one is different. I can taste the malevolence radiating from her, and it's delicious." Saren chuckled out as he was feeding off of Shiori's emotions. "So just kneel Mars "I want to see a demonstration of his power before I kneel." Mars said. The shadoy figure rose from her throne and pulled a glove on her left hand. A White light emmited from it and shot Saren, covering him in a White Bubble. She then flung him into the wall and the to the celing and lastly onto the floor. "If slamming people into stuff is all you can do.. I'm hardly impressed at a show of basic telekinesis." Mars stated, not really caring that Saren was slammed into a wall. "Ya know... Normally when one wants you to demonstrate your power, wouldn't it make sense to do it on the one who actually asked instead of the one who bowed?" Saren said as he stood up and popped his back, relocated his entire arm and popped all of his toes and his knee caps back into place. "That felt better, I've been waiting for someone to get the kink out of my back." "That is just a sample of my Infinity Gauntlet." "Alright Mars, let's just get down to business. Why were we allowed entrance into this place and what is your purpose here? Hopefully it's not to destroy this planet because I called dibs on that." Saren asked, genuinely curious as he summoned his scythe and used it to make Mars bow by slamming the blunt side of it on top of his head. Keeping it there as to not have Mars offend the shadowed figure by not bowing. "The fuck was that for you asshole!" Mars shouted at Saren. "I dunno, maybe so you don't offend the ruler of this place by not bowing and possibly getting us both killed!" Saren hissed at Mars. "Because I am in need of heralds, and from the readings we've received, you and your posse will serve that position well" Category:Private Roleplay